Un día muy indecente
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Todas las chicas fueron a las aguas termales... Siete de ellas andaban en bolas, una samurai y una loli estaban asqueadas y un pequeño grupo de niñas era testigo de ver tantos voluptuosos cuerpos


Era un día donde nuestra líder adicta al pan exclamó frente a sus amigas una gran idea, las chicas habían pasado una de las rondas del certamen Love Live a lo cual la pelinaranja con alegría indescriptible exclamó en frente de todas sus nakamas en plena sala club.

-¡Vamos de viaje! ¡Un viaje, un viaje !

-¿De qué estás hablando? Eso salió de la nada- Opinó Nico que estaba con su habitual cara de pocos a lo cual la chica de ojos azules siguió con su petición a voces

-¡Un viaje de club! Quiero ir a algún lugar con ustedes- Se dirigió hacia la seria compositora del grupo- ¡Maki-chan! Debes tener una posada onsen o algo así, ¿Verdad?

(Onsen: Se refiere a las posadas de paso y baños termales, hoteles de origen japonés)

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!-Indagó con enfado la pelirroja mientras tanto la líder hacía todo lo posible para clamar por un descanso digno por sus logros

-¡Oh vamos! En algún lugar como donde fuimos la última vez y aparte los baños eran muy bonitos

La pelirroja suspiró de mala manera y se sentó cruzando, no estaba de acuerdo con semejante idea pero no las demás, allá ellas pero no le convenía estar en pequeñas estupideces

-Si quieres ir a un lugar así, no me importa ...

-Si vamos a un lugar así, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos a dormir?- Dio su opinión Kotori mostrando su más tierna sonrisa cosa que alegró a la comepan mientras Rin y Hanayo se alegraron con la idea, sobretodo la chica gato

-¡Suena bien-nya!

-Está bien entonces, Honoka…

-¡Espera un momento!- Interrumpió Eli mientras se paraba con un aire de autoridad

-¡Yo seré quien decida si nos quedamos a dormir o no!

-Ah, Eli-chan…

-Estamos de acuerdo ¿Cierto, Maki?- Añadió la arquera

-Ah sí

-¿Por qué...?

La rusa decidió una mano sobre el mentón mientras trataba de pensar, de hecho pensaba en cierta posada nueva donde cierta familia proveniente del suroeste se hizo popular

-No estoy segura, pero cuando lo pienso, siento que no puedo dejar de pensar en los iglúes- De hecho recordaba a una excursión que hicieron en Hokkaido, en el cual tuvieron que radicarse en curiosos mini cuartos dentro de unos iglúes y bueno la experiencia fue agradable excepto por cierta enana que la pasó con mil demonios.

La chica gato se levantó con energía de su asiento mientras exclamaba con su habitual alegría

-¡Rin estaría bien con eso, incluso si hubiera iglúes!

Su amiga castaña no dio palabra alguna, como si apoyara la moción de su amiga. Nico con su actitud de pocas pulgas alzó la mano de muy mala manera, Umi no le quedó de otra aceptar esa petición pero antes advirtió a todas las presentes

-En cualquier caso, ¡Asegurémonos de estar preparados!

-¡Sí señor!- Exclamaron todas en coro, después de que la rusa contara sobre la nueva posada de la ciudad aparte de la popular familia Takami todas se alegraron sobretodo Honoka ya que cierta personita era su fan número uno

(…)

El día había llegado, las musas habían llegado a excepción de Maki y Nozomi que estaban en recepción por motivo de reservar los cuartos, por curiosidad la pajarita visitó uno de los cuartos y le impresionó el espacio más el diseño de la habitación

-Que habitación tan grande…- Exclamó Hanayo también embelesada por el predio y más con las comodidades que le brindaba la reciente posada

-Seguro que tuvimos que caminar un largo camino...- Nico dejaba sus equipajes mientras de pronto una niña de pelo oscuro le picoteaba el trasero usando una pequeña rama mientras otra niña, de cabello rojo fuerte y unos ojos verde esmeralda la miraba por curiosidad

-Dicen que cuando un cuarto sea más grande hace que la relajación se sienta mucho mejor, ¿No te parece Umi-chan?- Decía Eli a su kouhai que sólo asintió, en ese instante la peq ueña chica mandarina se emocionó al ver que su inspiración estaba en la posada y también cierta niña de pelo gris que se acercó a la niña gato, que por cierto le enseñó a nadar y superar sus miedos.

Las dos menores del trío de las tres idiotas o las tres subnormales, decidieron hacer una carrera para lanzarse al agua no sin antes exclamar a todas sus nakamas

-¡Nya! ¡Rápido, vamos a los baños!

-¡Vamos todas! ¡La última en ir es un huevo podrido!

-Honoka, por el amor de Zeno ¡No deberías correr así!- Exclamó airadamente la arquera viendo como sus dos amigas que se pusieron a correr como Naruto, mientras las dos pequeñas también decidieron ir de inmediato hacia el baño termal.

(…)

-¡Guauu! ¡Increíble!- La líder estaba completamente emocionada mientras veía el alrededor del baño el cual tenía tinas como asientos y regaderas donde cabían hasta un grupo aproximado de hasta 30 personas

-¡Es enorme!

-No tienes que gritar- Umi estaba enfadada mientras tanto las dos pequeñas niñas, estaban jugando dándose chapuzones en plena bañera caliente mientras la líder cometía el más horrible pecado de todos… Andar desnuda, sin vergüenza y sin cultura

-Vamos, Umi-chan… Déjala ser- Kotori estaba con su sonrisa habitual, después de todo era su amiga y bueno todo en su vida era diversión… También andaba en bolas, las dos pequeñas quedaron boquiabiertas mientras contemplaban el enorme busto de la peliceniza mientras una pobre samurái se alejaba con horror de la escena

-You-chan, ¿Esos son melones?

-No, Chika-chan… Son sandías y muy grandes

Las dos pequeñas eran testigos de cómo la pajarita se arrodilló detrás de la pelinaranja la cual estaba sentada en su tina mientras trataba de prender la ducha sólo la escena era medio porno ya que la pajarita le tocaba los pechos mientras los suyos se pegaban como chicles sobre la espalda. Una mano posaba sobre la intimidad de la comepan… Algo malo saldría de esto y Umi tendría que liberar a esas dos pobres niñas de semejante indecencia.

-Ven mamacita, te lavaré la espalda- Decía con manera algo seductora mientras frotaba los senos de su retardada amiga

-Ahaha... Hace cosquillas, Kotori- Ahora la pajarita pegaba todo su físico a la espalda de la ojiazul

-¡No jodas Kotori! ¡¿Tú también?!- La peliazul ahora estaba siendo testigo de una horripilante escena porno… Bueno sería verdaderamente horrorífica si la ojidorada defecara y orinara sobre el cuerpo de su amiga más teniendo sexo… Eso amigos, es el horror en el campo del porno… Bueno, según la samurái de cabello azul la cual llevó a esas dos pobres niñas en sus brazos con tal de purifícalas de tal indecencia.

Mientras tanto a una distancia el Nozoeli era testigo de cómo nuestra arquera Umisa Sumisa llevaba a las niñas afuera del recinto, no contaban que cierta pequeña peliazul veía con inocencia a aquellas mamis enormes, pero de pronto se alejó ya que de pronto una niña rubia de aspecto americano lloraba yacía en el suelo, se había resbalado.

Nuestra pequeña heroína la ayudó a pararse para luego hacer uno de sus famosos abrazos cosa que emocionó a la pequeña gringa. La más grande le dio como un regalo un peluche de un delfín a lo cual decidieron ir a jugar afuera… Lástima que una pequeña pelinegra de ojos verdes miraba con curiosidad el trasero de Eli… Algo no muy lindo iba a salir de eso.

La rusa ignoraba a la niña pero era testigo de la cosa entre Honoka y Kotori, con una sonrisa dijo al respecto

-Ese par siempre se llevan bien… Demasiado- Algunos gemidos resonaban en sus oídos

-¿No nos llevamos también?- Preguntó la adivina algo divertida… Aunque su vista era el trasero de su novia… De nuevo, algo malo iba a salir de eso

-Supongo que eso es verdad

-Bueno, si ese es el caso- La maliciosa pelimorada se acercó para hacer uno de sus tantos washi washi a los pechos de su rubia, la pobre estaba asustada, nerviosa aunque se reía un poco… No era la primera vez que tenía esos momentos con su adivina… Lástima que tipos como el DracerGx la llamaban la vaca y eso Ayase Eli no se lo podía perdonar.

Pero no se dejaba vencer a lo cual aprovechó un descuido para devolver el favor, como siempre jugaba con los suaves, grandes, jugosos y quizás exagerados pechos de su novia la cual reclamaba pero también se dejaba emocionar por el agarre de su rusa del alma.

Aunque la escena pasó a contenido inapropiado ya que la pequeña pelinegra se lanzó sobre la pelimorada y hizo lo más bizarro… Comenzó a hacer lo que llamamos "Chupar teta". Después de unos segundos la pequeña frentona bufó de enojo

-¡No es justo! Yo quería leche

A una distancia Nico miraba con completo asco y repulsión esa escena, ella toleraba el ecchi exagerado entre sus dos amigas o hasta el ecchi de Fairy Tail pero no soportaba que tocaran la pedofilia en sus estupideces sexuales y eróticas. La joven en un principio le tenía envidia por el busto o su cuerpo, ahora le daba vértigo por lo cual daba gracias a Madoka Sama por mandarla como vino al mundo, aunque le imploraba que la hiciera más alta.

La loli se daba por retirada pero no contaba que la pantera de su novia estaba al frente ya que se iba directo a las aguas termales, era la segunda que no soportaba ese espectáculo estúpido de todas dándose chapuzones o andando en bolas. Por suerte estaba en bikini aunque seguía con su cara de pocas pulgas.

-Oye Nico-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo allí de pie?- Jugaba con su cabello mientras miraba a su loli que por cierto andaba en pantaloneta blanca ancha, desnuda bocarriba y pelo largo… La pobre idol quería irse a un baño aparte, tanto ecchi basura le causaba vomito.

-¿Qué pasa idiota? Estás en mi camino- Reclamó la pianista a lo cual la loli ladeando la mirada y aparte con ganas de largarse de aquí a otro baño le respondió aunque su voz era baja y cierta repulsión sonaba de sus labios

-No es porque estoy celosa de ellas ni nada… Creo que voy a vomitar- Ahora sus amigas hacían la porno mientras las tres pequeñas, la rubia, la delfín y la frentona eran testigos… Aparte querían saber si harían un bebé.

-¿Qué diablos estás mirando? No lo entiendo

La loli decidió alejarse de su novia mientras iba a un lugar más seguro, mientras tanto unas tres niñas pequeñas, una pelirroja de coletas, una castañita y una mini datenshi veían asombradas al físico de la tsundere

-Señora, usted es muy bonita- Comentó la pelirroja de aspecto tierno mientras se sonrojaba, la más grande sonrió levemente aparte de sonrojarse. Se inclinó un poco con tal de preguntar sobre sus padres pero no contaba que ese día despertara un pequeño odio hacia una datenshi

-Mi mami dice que las personas con buenas piernas son prostitutas- Decía la castañita, cosa que dejó pasar la pianista

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes Zuramaru?

-Dicen que se acuestan con hombres gordos, grandes, viejos y horribles… Y meten yenes en sus calzones

De pronto cierto personaje de un manga yuri verídico de pelo rosa fue hacia la pelirroja dejando un fajo de dólares dentro de sus panties, una rubia vino para hacer lo mismo pero metiendo su fajo en el sostén… Aquello se hizo su primer día de los peores que tuvo en vida… Bueno ya eran dos en un solo día ya que cierta mini chuni exclamó alistando su palito de árbol

-Aléjate de este recinto

-¿Qué dices?

-Cómo lo oíste, aléjate de mis amigas… ¡Condenada ramera de Dios!

Minutos después, una pelirroja furibunda se iba del lugar no sin antes dejar a su loli la crianza de dos linduras de niñas y una enana boca sucia, se fue a su auto y se fue a toda máquina hasta su mansión mientras la pelinegra se preguntaba qué chuchas le pasó.

La pequeña idol lidiaba cuidando a sus tres nuevas criaturas pero cierta presencia y una voz conocida se hizo resonar en sus oídos

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?... ¿Nicochi?- La pequeña pelinegra de hace unos momentos fue hacia la pelirrioja, Nico al parentesco entre ambas chicas dio a entender que eran hermanas. La loli vio a su amiga que andaba toda en bolas… Algo muy muy malo iba a salir de esto.

-Nicochi… No me digas que tienes ese… Tipo de gustos- La adivina se burló de su pequeña hija como la llamaba a lo cual la loli en conjunto con las cuatro pequeñas se fue corriendo hacia una piscina donde estaba Rin jugando con las pequeñas You y Chika.

La loli se echó al agua mientras las demás también lo hicieron aunque Ruby estaba en alzas por la pelinegra grande debido a que no sabía nadar.

-¿Qué pasa nya?

-Escucha Rin, sé mi escudo por un rato

-Ara, ara- Una presencia maligna se hizo presente mientras las dos idiotas y el sequito de pequeñas quedaron mudas del miedo sobretodo la pequeña pelirroja que lanzó un "¡Piggy!" mientras su hermana mayor se cubrió los ojos y las demás lo hicieron menos esa pequeña y valiente datenshi que enfundaba su ramita para dar su merecido a otra infernal ramera.

La pelimorada apuntaba al sostén de la pelinaranja la cual caía presa del miedo, con esa malicia en su rostro junto a esos dedos en forma de garra dijo con voz amenazante mientras caminaba poco a poco

-Oh Rin… Tú también eres plano, ¿Verdad?

-¡Déjanos solas, ¿Quieres?!

-¡Atrás maldita ramera!- La mini chuuni alistaba su palo

-Las atraparé a los dos a la vez- La adivina iba a encestar su ataque pero de pronto unas manos tocaron y frotaron su pecho mientras una voz se hizo escuchar

-¡Salgan y huyan de aquí!... Me encargaré de esta indecente

Las dos chicas como las siete niñas fueron en junta mientras la adivina trataba de darle pelea frente a frente con Umi que usaba una katana de madera para hacerse respetar como un repelente contra la indecencia.

Las perseguidas finalmente llegaron a un sauna donde estaba Hanayo, la castaña de suaves mejillas se cubría con la toalla mientras su novia suplicaba por ayuda. La pequeña You era testigo del enorme busto de la amante del arroz por lo cual corrió hacia ella para esconderse usando sus piernas con tal de protegerse de Nozomi

-¡Ah! ¡Kayochin, ayúdame!

-¡¿Rin-chan?! ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Si así es como vas a ser, yo también atraparé a tu Kayochin …- La castaña estaba aterrada lo mismo que la pequeña de cabellos grises pero de pronto cierta loli usó sus talentos medio ninja para salir del lugar y gracias a un truco de la pequeña datenshi.

Todas las chicas estaban en su cuarto aunque la castaña de ojos morados quedó en pausa mientras la peligris se acostó sobre ella lo mismo que Chika. La chica gato se puso una yukata con tal de dormir cerca de su amada la cual al menos dio las gracias de no caer en algún plan pervertido.

La loli decidió abandonar el cuarto con tal de buscar otro pero tuvo el infortunio de toparse con Kotori aunque afortunadamente no pasó a mayores aunque la pequeña castañita decía cosas sin sentido de que los senos grandes son suaves pero Hanayo más que tener que sólo mostrar pecho también era buena persona e incluso sus mejillas la hacían quedar bien.

Finalmente luego de tanto revuelo todas fueron a descansar excepto dos personas, una loli que hacía todo lo posible para cuidar niños y bueno se sentía una mini mamá; en cambio cierta peliazul que lidiaba con la indecencia propagada por su amiga. Ambas chicas no tuvieron más opción que dormir en la misma habitación aunque distanciadas con tal de respetarse.

La loli tuvo una noche algo infernal donde la pelirroja y la pelinegra, hermanitas de ojos verdes; la castañita y la mini datenshi dormían con ella… Creo que al día siguiente pagaría con su vida, su tsundere favorita le exigiría explicaciones… Por ahora no debía pensarlo, sólo quería dormir, eso era todo.

Hace ya un año que nos convertimos en ídolos de la escuela, eh ...

mucho sucedió a lo largo del año

No sé qué nos depara el próximo año.

¡Pero quiero volver aquí juntos otra vez!


End file.
